The purpose of the project is to develop further the work on the biochemistry and role of polyprenols in glycoprotein biosynthesis. The first evidence for the formation of dolichol-phosphate glucose came from this laboratory. Since then, work by ourselves and others provided clear evidence that some glycoproteins are synthesized by a complex set of reactions involving polyprenols. At present, however, the identity and role of the glycoproteins synthesized by this mechanism is nearly unknown. The development of the proposed project covers the following areas: a) study of the structure and biosynthesis of the dolichol phosphate derivatives and their role in glycoprotein synthesis; b) study of the lipid intermediates involved in cellulose synthesis in Acetobacter and in plants; c) emphasis will be placed on the study of the physiological role of the glycoproteins synthesized by this mechanism. Several systems will be used for this purpose, including normal and cancer cells. ADDENDA: Performing organization: Instituto de Investigaciones Bioquimicas.